weh
by xxprincess-sakuraxx
Summary: Kagome a sprit detective because she shattered the jewel. Yusuke and the others meet her but dont see her face.there's a new kid at school and they think its a boy but acculty kagome. kagome just found out that her motheris not her mother and shes WHAT!
1. CHAP1

Kagome sighed; tomorrow was the day that she went to her new school. Apparently she

was missing school going on missions for Koenma (sp?). Kagome was a Sprit Detective

for Koenma because she had accidentally broke a rare item, The Jewel of Four Souls, and

had to work for him. Even if she had finished it she still had to work for him because she

broke it and if she didn't, it would of saved a lot of trouble looking for all the shards. The

final battle with Naraku was devastating (sp?) because all of her friends had died. The

positive side of working for him was that she was aloud to visit them in the Sprit World.

She had got over Inuyasha because she decided that he couldn't just keep her waiting for

his love, and now he is like an older brother to her.

Kagome was walking down the streets to the mall to buy new clothes. Her

communicator rang. "What do you need now Koenma?" she answered. "I want you to

meet the other Sprit Detectives in one hour and don't be late". The screen went blank.

She groaned. She turned around and started walking back. Today was not her day.

She finally got to her apartment and sat down on the couch turned it on and flipped

through channels to see if anything good was on.

55 Minutes Later

Kagome was still flipping through channels dozing off about to fall asleep when her head

hit the table right beside the couch and jumped up. "That hurt". She rubbed her head and

looked at the clock it read 6:55 p.m. 'Better get going' she thought. Grabbing and cloak

she called Botan. "Yes, Kagome?" Botan answered. "I need you to make a portal for

me". "Right on it" and as she said that a violet portal appeared right in front of her.

Kagome put the cloak on and walked through. She arrived at the office. "Nice to see you

Kagome" Koenma said. "At least one of my detectives arrive on time," he mumbled the

last part. (Koenma has never seen Kagome because she always has that cloak on or

wearing a hood) Kagome sat in the dark corners of the room and waited for the other

Sprit Detectives arrived. "Botan, go get Yusuke and the others" ordered Koenma. She

made a portal and disappeared.

With Yusuke and the others

"Urameshi did you know that there's a new person coming our school" said Kuwabara.

"Well duh stupid, they said it all over the announcement," he answered back.

"Hey! Who you calling stupid! I'm gonna pound ya!" he yelled. Just about when

Kuwabara was going to punch him, Botan appeared. "Ahhh!" he screamed and went to

hide behind a tree. (I bet you know hid behind the tree) "Don't tell me

its another mission! We just got finish with one recently!" Yusuke said/yelled. "No

Yusuke it's not another mission, Koenma wants you to meet the other Sprit Detective"

Botan answered. "What? Another Sprit Detective, I thought we were the only ones".

"Well come on you can meet her, now let's go look for Kurama and Hiei" she took off on

her oar, signaling for them to follow. "What do you mean 'her'?" he said. "You'll see

Yusuke now come on, it's no good to keep a lady waiting". "Whatever" he muttered and

followed her while dragging the big idiot. ( Kuwabara had hit his head on a tree branch if

you're wondering)


	2. Chapter2

**Sorry you guys! I've been in CA visiting my cousins for and wasn't able to update because their Internet wasn't working!**

The sun was about setting and the breeze picked up just a little. Boton, Kuwabara,

and Yusuke had found Hiei in a tree and Kurama just below it sitting on a bench.

All of them were just standing there, Yusuke got annoyed. "So what are we waiting

for!" asked/shouted Yusuke, "it's not like we need an

invitation or something, lets go already to meet her or whatever already!"

He crossed his arms and waited for an answer impatiently. Yusuke was about to shout

again when he was interrupted be Hiei, " There is a demon presence, baka". Hiei turned

to glare at him. All of them got in a fighting stance when the presence got closer to them.

A giant scorpion youkai came out of nowhere and surprised Boton, Yusuke, and

Kuwabara. The wind picked up again and had a bad feeling in it. Kurama took a rose out

of his hair, Hiei withdrew his kantana, (sp?)

Yusuke got his hands ready for a sprit gun, and Kuwabara got ready to use his

sprit sword. They stood there waiting for an attack.

Meanwhile

* * *

"You know what Koenma ?" Kagome said, "if your other _Sprit Detectives_ don't show up

soon I'm going to leave." Kagome stood up. "Well I don't know what's taking them so

long" Koenma said. Then, suddenly Boton's face appeared on the screen. "Koenma sir,

we are going to be a little late because of a sudden demon escaping the Makai". The the

screen went off. "I guess we'll be waiting a while then," stated Koenma. He turned to

look at Kagome but she was gone.

With Yusuke and the gang

The scorpion demon swung its tail at them.

"Sheesh!"Yusuke yelled, "This damn thing just ain't going down!"

Yusuke tried another sprit gun but it just bounced off like a ball. Hiei kept on swinging

his kantana (sp?), but the outer shell was to hard and of course Kuwabara was knocked

out in one swing by it's tail but didn't get poisoned. Kurama tried to tie the youkai legs

together, but that didn't work either. The scorpion swung the tail at Kurama and cut him

in the chest. It hurt a lot more than it should of for a demon but he remember that

scorpions had a course poison in their tails. The group was about to give up when a black

blur raced by everyone and towards the demon, a speed that could match Hiei's. Before

they could even calculate what had happened just there, the demon fell to the ground and

disingrated(sp?) into dust then blew away in the wind. Everyone turned to look at the

fighter, they only saw a figure in a black cape. Kurama flinched from the pain of the

wound he had. The figured came closer to him and everybody that was awake or could

fight got in a stance just in case the figure attacked Kurama. The figured in the cloak

raised its hand and a small glow came from it. Kurama flinched again. He or she put its

hand on his chest and suddenly the wound was gone. Kurama was going to say

thank you, but it raced off again before they could ask who he or she was.

"Wow, wonder who that was," stated Yusuke.

**

* * *

So anyway how do you like it so far? Oh and the polls are:**

**Hiei:13**

**Kurama:8**

**Yusuke:6**

**You guys better vote fast! I'm ending it on when I put up the fourth chap you can't vote anymore. So that means vote now and on the third chap cause that's your only chance! **


End file.
